Namesake
by PrairieLily
Summary: Two years after TFP, Sherlock, Molly, John, and Mycroft are at Sherrinford for what they thought would be a routine visit with Eurus. When the wind and the elements conspire against them, another family member decides to join them. Complete, will be posted over the next few days. Sherlolly, and family with John, Mycroft, and Eurus. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place approximately two years after the season/series 4 finale, "The Final Problem". In this story, Sherlock has, in those two years, forged a bond with Eurus through regular visits to Sherrinford, which we saw hints of in the final scene of "The Final Problem". Some of this story references "Play With Me", a shorter three chapter story I recently published. This story is complete, and I will be posting it over the next few days. I only need to tweak it a bit and decide exactly where I want the story to break into chapters. I will make the brief note that I don't go into the actual birth in detail. I believe you can only write what you know, and as I have never had children, I don't believe I am qualified to write about the birthing experience. That being said, expect it to be more along the lines of Rosie Watson's arrival! ;)_

"Oh no… no no no no Molly… not here… not now… no no…"

Eurus Holmes appeared to be in a state of near panic, trapped in her cell with her very pregnant sister-in-law, Dr. Molly Hooper. A puddle of fluid lay on the floor, ironically forgotten, where Molly had been when her water had broken, Eurus standing before her at Molly's invitation. A trio of emergency lights glowed from above, powered by rechargeable batteries, providing the only illumination in the room.

"I can't do this. No, this is not my… oh no no no… Sherlock, no, you can't do this, Sherlock what have you done…!"

"Don't get me STARTED on what your bloody brother has done… to… meee… ohhhh no no no, not here, DAMN YOU HOLMES!" Molly shouted, pain and panic colliding, losing her breath. She bent over, hands clutching her swollen belly, trying to control her fear. She backed up to the nearest wall and slowly and awkwardly worked her way down to the floor, Eurus dashing over to help her land without too much of a thud.

In spite of her practical medical experience, Molly was tossing aside everything she knew, everything she had learned. She normally dealt with people after they had reached their life's end on this earth… not when they were stretching out with tiny perfect hands to try to reach the beginning of it.

And, to be fair, even if she had… well someone else's impending labour and delivery was something else entirely from her own. Theory and practice. Oh what a world of difference there was.

She and Eurus had been getting along alright, Sherlock's influence on his younger sister was beginning to become more evident. In spite of everything Eurus had done to her family and the people close to them, he had managed through patience, dedication and what could best be described as a Holmes sibling's own special interpretation of compassion and love, to bring her down from her own special prison in the sky. It had been a healing process for Sherlock as well. Eurus still had a tendency to take flight now and then, but over time, her solo trips aloft had become more and more infrequent. In helping his sister to find her foundations, he had found his humanity.

Such was the connection that he had managed to forge with Eurus, in fact, that Sherlock and Molly's trip down the aisle had been serenaded by her, via satellite and CCTV, from Sherrinford, along with Sherlock himself. Sherlock's routine days, flying out to the stark and lonely island containment "for the uncontainables", had resulted in an unexpected surprise, and a perplexing set of treats requests to Mycroft, their oldest brother.

The wedding march, Molly's groom – unbeknownst to him until the moment he stood at the back of the church with his parents - and her impending sister in law Eurus, serenading them down the aisle from her cell at Sherrinford. Moonlight Sonata, hauntingly beautiful in its string interpretation… bringing them back down as a married couple - Beethoven via a broken sister-in-law and the groom himself who had begun to help her gather up her shattered pieces. The always exquisite Bach's Prelude with Eurus' new cello and Sherlock's violin… and the Pachelbel that Molly could have sworn – though admittedly she may have been a bit emotional from both the champagne and the day – had brought a glimmer of tears to Mycroft's eyes. He had, in fact, later attributed the suspicious reaction to "some idiot guest's cologne… MUST they have BATHED in it?" Nobody was fooled. Molly had approached Mycroft then with all the joy of a glowing bride, and asked him to dance. She offered him a tissue. "Damned allergies," he had muttered, unconvincingly, before he pulled her into a perfectly executed waltz. Only Molly saw the happiness in his eyes, so closely guarded, as they glided around the dance floor.

And so, on a visit with Sherlock to Sherrinford, and against her better judgement, when she had begun to feel the baby kick and fuss, Molly had entered Eurus's cell, in the hopes of giving her a new, fresh connection to family.

And then, shit had gotten real.


	2. Chapter 2

With Sherlock suddenly pulled away with John and Mycroft to a separate area of the facility, for reasons Molly wasn't even sure of yet… a couple of brown outs and then, finally, a total loss of power, she was suddenly trapped in the cell with a sister-in-law she had only just met in person and wasn't sure she could trust. She glanced up at the emergency lights, which had flickered on within seconds of the cell becoming pitch black, wondering how long they would stay lit.

And that, to Molly's horror, was when her water broke.

What Molly really needed now, was a way out of this cell, the power to Sherrinford to be restored would be a great help to that end, given that everything was so technologically dependent - and for her companion to calm down enough to catch the niece – or nephew – that seemed to care not a whit about the circumstances.

"Eurus," Molly said, after breathing her way through the initial fright, "It's going to be FINE. Sherlock and Mycroft and John are… somewhere. They'll figure this out, I know they will. Now I need for you need to calm down a little," she encouraged, the irony not lost on her – here she was in the beginning stages of labour and trying to calm someone else down – "Breathe, Eurus. BREATHE," she said, with as much gentle comfort as she could manage.

Eurus stared at Molly with wide blue eyes. She cocked her head curiously and seemed to focus. Slowly, her expression seemed to relax, her breathing returning closer to normal. She closed her eyes slowly, as if she were balancing herself, listening to her sister-in-law's soothing voice. It was not, she realized, unlike Sherlock's voice, in the way it could calm the east wind that always seemed to torment her, and pull her back down from the sky, put the solid ground back beneath her feet. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and opened her eyes. She smiled at Molly serenely.

Molly wasn't sure if that smile was her cue to panic or not.

"What is the protocol when the power fails here," Molly asked, trying to control her own breathing as her contractions started to make themselves more evident – still far enough apart to buy time, but nonetheless well underway.

"I don't know," Eurus said calmly. "This has never happened before. We have, as I understand it, several backup systems in place. This is a tumultuous island, sister. We have been placed under siege by the sea and the wind many times, but this place is a fortress. This is the first time in my memory that we have actually lost power."

"Oh, well… that's… oh… SHIT…" Molly began, as her contractions began to gain strength. "SHERRRRLOOOOOCKKKK!" she screamed, "Get your bloody ass down here NOW!"

Eurus stared at Molly in horror. Where WAS Sherlock? He was supposed to come play with her today. She found herself stumbling through the plane again. Molly screamed again, pulling her from her mental cockpit, where the pilot was trying to take flight.

No, not today. Today she would remain grounded. Sherlock needed her, and if things went sideways, if she suddenly found herself becoming lost, he would come to save her again. She just needed to wait, and do whatever was necessary until he came. She felt a hand grasp her arm, squeezing it painfully.

Eurus looked at Molly, noting that her eyes were closed as if she were talking herself through something… all alone, scared, unsure, desperate to be saved.

In a flash, Eurus realized she could relate, and she began to lose her grip on the ground.

Well then. If they were going to be stuck in the clouds, at least they were together. For the first time, she thought, she had a friend on the plane. Her fear and despair began to dissolve.

For the first time, she wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the HELL," John Watson proclaimed. Sherlock recognized his best friend's tone. There was a lot more to be said behind that. Years of knowing John had taught Sherlock to read his best friend like a book.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said, sighing with as much patience as he could manage, "I thought this place had SEVERAL backup power systems in place." He glanced up at the emergency lights glowing overhead. He gritted his teeth and brought his gaze back down to Mycroft.

Mycroft Holmes glanced at his little brother, almost with shame. "Well… it does. There may have been a certain amount of… complacency with the maintenance."

Sherlock and John levelled a glare at him in unison. "Well to be fair, since Eurus breached the security two years ago, and security was amped up… things have become rather… routine. I will admit, apparently one or two of the initial backups have perhaps been neglected somewhat."

"In favour of… WHAT, Bro?" Sherlock fought to keep the sarcasm from taking over, and found himself failing miserably. "Keeping Eurus locked down? Oh the crazy one is secure, let's screw the pooch on the REST of it?!" The facetious tone took over and Sherlock was in no place to control it anymore. His wife was heavily pregnant, about to give birth any day now, and she was trapped in a cell with his sister as her only assistance. A sister that he knew to have made a lot of progress, and he had learned she could be trusted to a point… but she still could be unpredictable. Even so, he knew she no longer required the resources that Mycroft apparently thought she warranted.

Sherlock wasn't accustomed to situations he wasn't able to predict or anticipate. In his mind, this was the worst possible timing to test his patience, or his faith in the unknown variables.

Mycroft swallowed hard, then gathered himself. He straightened his shoulders and levelled a look. "Yes," he said evenly. "Eurus has become… neutralized. No small thanks in part to you, dear brother. In my own defense however…"

"So then," John said, advancing a step or two towards Mycroft, his irritation evident, "what you are saying is that because of the narrow focus on this shit hole island, the last backup power system on Sherrinford has been… knocked out? By a bloody gale? You do realize that Molly is trapped in a cell with Eurus. Your VERY pregnant sister-in-law – you KNOW, the wife of YOUR BLOODY BROTHER."

Sherlock swallowed. Well this was certainly taking a strange turn.

"With your BLOODY PSYCHOTIC SISTER?"

"Yes… well… our technicians are working on…"

The three men in the governor's office blinked as the cameras were restored, and the screens monitoring the restricted areas came to life.

Sherlock scanned them frantically for a few moments, before his eyes finally fell upon the one that showed his sister, and his wife, in what could only be described as a medical emergency.

Oh, no. Not here. Not now. Not THERE. Not while he was unable to get to Molly, to be at her side.

Sherlock took several deep breaths, trying not to panic. "John…" Sherlock said finally, calmly. "I think your medical expertise is about to be called upon. How are you at delivering babies remotely?"

John studied the screen, his eyebrows slowly rising. "I don't honestly know. I suppose we're about to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this one is pretty short, but I found myself with the original story divided into some pretty uneven sections. If you're still following, patience. I'm getting there!_

Molly stared straight into her sister-in-law's eyes, trying to find a way to regain her focus, channel her pain into strength, to manage the panic.

Eurus, not willingly, had given up her hands. She didn't even wince as the bones were squeezed to the point of nearly breaking. She had someone with her up there in the sky. Whatever happened, they could handle it as long as they were together. For now that was enough for her.

Back down in Molly's world, she tried to remain calm. It was the bloody contractions that were doing her in. They were becoming more frequent… but, they still had time…

"Eurus," she said as quietly and casually as she could in between the overwhelming waves of pain, "are you prepared to help me to deliver this baby should John and Sherlock not get here in time?" Eurus stared at her, unsure.

"I'll talk you through it, I promise. You will be okay… WE will be okay, please, just…" Molly's breath was suddenly taken away again.

Eurus blinked. Her companion needed her help. Well of course she would be prepared.

"Tell me what to do," she said softly. She wiggled her hands, prompting Molly to release them.

Molly's head swayed slightly in relief when the screen in the corner of the cell came to life.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock, knowing from experience what the screens showed, tried to remain a prominent image for Molly. He hated himself for not being there, but logically, he knew he had no choice in the matter.

John, standing beside him, calmly coached the two women through the delivery of what was to be his godson or goddaughter.

Eurus panicked when the baby, suddenly in her hands, appeared to not be breathing. John and Sherlock saw the look on her face, the hesitation in her reactions as she glanced quickly back and forth between Molly and the newborn.

"Eurus," John said, his inner soldier taking over. "The baby's lungs need to be cleared. Hold her upside down. She won't fall I promise. You need to clear her airway."

John honestly had no idea if the baby was a girl or a boy, but being the father of a daughter, he automatically reverted to the feminine.

"Upside down," Molly gasped. "Smack the bottom…" Tears threatened to overtake her. She hadn't come this far only to lose… no it couldn't happen… not again.

Eurus hesitated for just a moment. Her friend needed her. Time to focus.

She held the baby's feet in one hand, as Molly and John both instructed… she found her fingers wrapping around the tiny ankles and securing them into a grip that couldn't be lost. With Sherlock's terrified face on the screen, John holding his breath in spite of his professional composure, and Mycroft in the background, eyebrows furrowed with more worry than anyone even noticed, she slapped the baby's bottom firmly.

Nothing.

John prompted her again from the CCTV. "Again, Eurus. Slap her bottom again. The force and the gravity will clear her lungs. You're almost there, you've almost brought her home. Just bring her in for the landing, Eurus. We're waiting for you down here, we're bringing all of you home. Just one more time."

Eurus smacked the tiny bottom one more time, and one more time again.

Molly nearly bawled with relief when, after several sound smacks, a sudden cry emerged from the tiny new human that Eurus held upside down. She slid her hand down the back to the shoulders almost instinctively and lifted the baby back into a cradling position.

In the other part of the island compound, Sherlock let his breath out and lowered his forehead into his palms, not unlike the last time Eurus had tested him at Sherrinford. Mycroft stepped forward, placing an arm around his little brother's shoulders. He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing Sherlock's arm, as a sigh of utter relief escaped his lungs.

With his older brother still grasping him, Sherlock raised his face to look again at the monitor.

"So small," Eurus said curiously. She set the newborn down gently, as if she were a child play acting with a doll, and removed her outer top, more like a pajama top, concealing a white tank top undergarment. She swaddled the wriggling baby in the garment and cradled him. She rocked him gently as she spoke unheard words, soothing.

Molly, exhausted but awake enough to panic, watched helplessly as her newborn was seemingly held prisoner.

"I think we shall name you John Victor William Holmes," Eurus said to him, thoughtfully. She glanced over at Molly, whose face was stricken with panic and despair.

"Don't you think that is the PERFECT name?" She turned and handed her new nephew over to his mother. Molly sighed deeply with relief.

"That is a beautiful name, Eurus," Molly said, tears beginning to stream down her face, and found herself meaning it. How on earth had she come up with that? Trapped in her own mind palace, miles away from help - how had she come up with it? Nobody but Eurus would ever know.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching on the CCTV, John grinned.

A boy.

Sherlock and Molly had a BOY. A bit of his ego swelled, wondering if they would keep the name that Eurus had assigned.

Sherlock found his breath and caught the audio as his sister named his and Molly's son. He could not have chosen better himself, he thought. Of course, John Victor SHERLOCK would have been HIS preferred choice… but he never was able to convince Molly to saddle their baby, if it were a boy, with that particular handle.

Mycroft didn't even notice his exclusion in the moniker. Eurus seemed to be grounded, Molly appeared to be okay for the moment, the baby had arrived and judging by the volume of noise he had made – seemed to be strong and healthy. In the critical areas of Sherrinford, slowly power was beginning to be restored. Soon enough the entire situation would be under control. He looked over at Sherlock and found a smile beginning to form. He quickly brought it under control, trying to hide the growing delight and relief. If asked, he might admit that he was looking forward to meeting his first nephew.

Sherlock caught a glimpse of the fleeting grin of pride and relief that graced Mycroft's face and smiled inwardly. Mycroft could fool some of the people some of the time, but he could never, ever fool Sherlock.

He looked up at the monitor again. Eurus had sat herself on the floor and backed herself against the wall, pulling Molly against her chest into an embrace that almost seemed protective... or perhaps she was clinging to her "new friend" for comfort after the ordeal.

Molly was utterly unaware of any of her sister-in-law's attentions or efforts to care for her. She was wholly and fully focused on the baby. Sherlock thought briefly that they vaguely reminded him of a set of Russian nesting dolls.

Eurus herself seemed to be in her own world. The landing hadn't been particularly graceful, but she and her friend had made it back to the ground. However long they had circled aloft, they were home now. That was all that mattered. They had done it together. She clung to Molly, feeling secure in her presence, peacefully waiting for Sherlock to arrive. He had promised he would come, and Sherlock never broke his word.

Back in the governor's office, an atmosphere of calm relief had settled over the three men who had been trapped there until a few moments before.

"John Victor William", Sherlock said softly, to himself. "John Holmes," he voiced a bit louder. He glanced over to his best friend, feeling more complete than he ever could have imagined.

"How about that," John said, shaking his head and grinning. He looked up and met Sherlock's shining eyes. "Do you think he'll get on with Rosie?"

"Oh, I have no doubts whatsoever that he will, Dr. Watson," Mycroft said, approaching the two men, arms outstretched. He had finally given in and stopped trying to hide the mile wide grin on his face.

"Holmes, and Watson," he said affectionately. "If one were to believe in predestination, it's an inevitable and deep friendship indeed that my nephew and your daughter will share."

"In fact," Mycroft smiled mysteriously, "Perhaps they will join our families together officially someday." Sherlock and John both looked at Mycroft, eyebrows raised.

"Are you trying to marry my daughter off to Sherlock's son?" John said, a hint of humour in his voice. Sherlock just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No John," Sherlock replied. "He's trying to marry your daughter off to his nephew." Sherlock winked at his friend and turned to Mycroft. "The lad is only all of 15 minutes old. I think there's plenty of time yet, brother."

Mycroft chuckled softly, admitting nothing, and placed his hand on their shoulders, steering them towards the door. "Right, now," he said, with almost a hint of giddy anticipation, "Shall we go make our introductions to young Mr. Holmes?"


End file.
